The Age Shrinkifier
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Logan has a new machine called the age shrinkifier,and he gets Carlos and Kendell to test it.Will  this  cause the band to break apart.
1. Logan's machine and the test

**HI THIS IS MY NEW BTR FIC,HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DON'T THINK I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THE WOLF CURSE.**

YES! YES! YES! Logan screamed.

"I have done it," Logan screamed.

Logan had just finished his grestest invention,YET THE AGE SHRINKIFIER.

He made many atempts to make one but failed .

He ran to the room were his friends were and said,"Come on,I have finally done it.

LOGAN'S P.O.V.

"WHAT have you finally done?"asked kendell.

"Well you know the machine I have been working on,"I answered him.

"Yeah,"he said.

"Well I finally got all the parts to complete it,and I did",I said.

"That's great Logan",Carlos said looking relly glad.

"Thanks Carlos,"I said.

"Ok,I need to ask you guys something",I said.

"What is it?",James asked me.

"Well"

"Well what",Kendell asked.

"Well,I will need some help testing it,"I answered.

"So, you want us to test your machine,which could do anything to us",Kendell said looking at me as if I was insane.

"Yes,I do"

"So,any takers",I asked.

"I will test it,"Carlos said raising his hand.

Ok,well Carlos will test your machine for you",Kendell said to me.

"Actually"I said.

"What now"Kendell groaned.

"I am going to need two people to test it",I explained.

"Why" they all asked.

"Because I need to see if it can work on multiple people at a time,"I answered.

"Come on guys,do it for him",Carlos said to them.

"Well,Kendell will do it,"James said.

"What,why me",Kendell asked.

"Because I don't want to get my hair messed up",James answered.

Kendell thought about it and then said"Fine I will do it".

"Great,then lets go",I said and everyone but Kendell cheered.

Then we headed to my lab.

* * *

><p>Carlos P.O.V.<p>

We had finally reached Logan's lab.

It was surprising at how he maneged to build it under the Palm Woods.

The first thing we noticed was a large machine with all kinds of buttons and lights on it.

"So,is this the machine?"I asked.

"Yep"Logan answered.

"What is it called?"Kendell asked.

"It is called the AGE SHRINKIFIER",Logan answered Kendell's question.

"So,how does it work?"I heard James ask.

"Well,it is simple",Logan began.

"You just have to step inside,then I enter the age I want you to be and then press the start button",Logan answered.

"Hmp,okay"We all said.

"Ready,to experiment guys",Logan asked.

"Yes",I answered while Kendell groaned out a yeah.

"Then lets get started",Logan said.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

I was finally going to see if my greatest invention actually worked.

I was really,really ,really extreamely excited.

I pressed a button on it and the door opened.

"Enter please",I jestered for them to go inside.

Carlos quickly went to the door but Kendell stayed still.

"What's the problem Kendell?"I asked.

"I don't want to do this",he answered.

"Come on Kendell,I really need you to do this",I tried to persuade him.

"Fine,but if anything goes wrong",He started but I cut him off.

"Nothing will,I promise you and Carlos that",I ashured.

"Ok"

"Yeah,go in the machine you two."

"Alright"

As soon as they were in I closed the door.

"You guys ready?"I asked both Carlos and Kendell.

"Guess so.",then answered.

I took in a deep breath and began the experiment.

I set the age I wanted them to be,entered it and then pulled a lever.

It rumbled and screached.

It was like it was going to explode.

Then a cloud of smoke came from it and engolfed the entire room.

* * *

><p>Well hpoe you guys like it.I took 2 weeks to write it so hope you like.<p> 


	2. From 16 to 5

Well I am glad people are reviewing my stories,so her is another update.

Logan's P.O.V.

The smoke finally cleared the room,James and I were coughing but we were alright.

I wanted to see if the machine actually worked,I was really eager.

I opened the door to the machine and said,"Come on out guys".

When they came out we saw two little kids who were beyond cute.

"It worked"I screamed.

"It sure did"James added.

"So,guys how do you fell",I asked them.

"Sleepy"they said.

"Ok"I replied.

"So,how old are they now",James asked me.

"I am not actually sure,but I do have a machine to test that too",I answered refering to my new age identifier.

"Then find thier age"

"Ok"

I pressed a few buttons and waited to see their age.

I was pleasantly surprised when 5 years old showed up on the screan.

"So"

"They are 5 years old."

"Wow,that machine of yours actually works",he said.

"Well don't act so surprised",I said.

"Sorry,so are we going to change them back now"?James asked.

"No,I want to play with them for a while and plus they are really cute",I said picking up Carlos.

"Well we can't stay down here",James commented.

"True,how adout we go up stairs",I said and he nodded And picked up Kendell.

"Lets go"I said and then we all left the room.

* * *

><p>James' P.O.V<p>

We were now upstairs and Carlos were watching tv,while Logan I were making food.

I was still shocked at how Logan's machine actually worked.

I saw Logan go behind Kendell and Carlos and tackled them to the ground.

"How are you guys doing"

"Fine"

And then they all they got into a group hug.

I decided to join them,so I went to where they were and said"Can I join?"

They responded by pulling me into the hug,and we stayed like that for while.

* * *

><p>Well guys I think this chapter was remember to read and review.<p> 


	3. Tickling,Descriptions and Dinner

Well,I am trying to update this story everyday,so I do not know how it will turn out. but please read and review.

Logan's P.O.V.

James and I were now tickling Carlos and Kendall like there was no tommorrow.

"Stop,please"Kendall said.

Come on Kendall,are you tickleish?"James asked Kendall.

"No I'm not",he said.

"Ok"he replied.

It was really funny to watch them,but it was also really funny to see Carlos' face too.

He had smaller hands,legs and his chest was really tinny. And his hair was longer and his clothes were smaller and actually much newer,I guessed it was an effect from THE AGE SHRINKIFIER.

He was actually cuter than he was as a teenager.I actually met him when I was 11 years old.

I could describe him more but my stomach started to rumdle.

"Do you guys want me to cook something?"I asked.

"Yep",they answered.

"Dinasour chicken",I asked since they love it.

"Yes please",they said.

I went for the ingreadients from the it and began cooking.

* * *

><p>James' P.O.V.<p>

Logan had gone to cook some food and left me to take care of the,well kids.

They were both cute.

Kendall was nicer now than he was as a teen,I met him at 12.

He had shorter hair ,younger features and his clothes appearantly shrunk with his size.

I would have described him more but Logan said dinner was ready.

As soon as he said that Carlos and Kendall ran to the kitchen/dinning room and I slowly got up and went there as well.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

I had told the guys dinner was ready,and not long after I saw Kendall and Carlos running to the kitchen.

"You guys must be really hungrey",I said.

"Yes we are",they said to me at which moment I saw james enter the kitchen.

"You hungrey too",I asked him.

"Yes"

"Then sit down and grab a plate"I said and he took a plate for all four of us.

"What are we having Logie",Carlos asked.

"We are having dinasour chicken and spagetti",I answered picking up the pot of spagetti.

I then shared it and the chicken.

"Dig in guys",I said.

I then sat down and began to eat myself.

* * *

><p>Still Logan's P.O.V.<p>

We had finished our food and I was cleaning up the table.

"That food was great Logan",Carlos and Kendall said.

"Thank you,now go get ready for bed",I said and they ran off.

James and I then began to clean the dishes.

* * *

><p>Well hope you like it. The next chapter will be bed and then in the fifth chapter it will start to go to point of the story. Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Baths  and     bed

Well,this is currently my most popular story ,so enjoy this update.

James' P.O.V.

"Ok,Kendall get in the tub",I said to the five year old.I was in the bathroom which could be found in our room while Logan and Carlos were in the one close to thier room.

He took off his shirt to reveal is bare torso , hehad to admit,he looked really good,snap out of it James he would hit you if he knew about this.

Kendall took off the rest of his clothes and went in the tub.

I had put bubbles in it so he was playing with them.

I took a rag and scrubed HIM he was fully clean , then he came out and rapped himself in a towel.

"You feal squecky clean buddie"I asked.

"Yep"he replied.

"Ok,lets get dressed for bed"I said.

"Ok"he said,then we went to our room.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

I was giving Carlos a bath,ironoicaly he did not need a bath but he wanted one which proves he is cleaner now than as a teenager.

"Lets get dressed for bed",I said.

"I do not want too",he

"You have too"

"But"

"No buts"

"SORRY,Logie"He said.

It's okay,now lets get to bed"I said.

Then we headed to bed.

* * *

><p>James' P.O.V.<p>

We were now back in our room and Kendall was in his pjs.

"Are going to go to bed?"I asked

"No"he said.

"Why"

"Because you can't do anything while you are asleep"

"Well,it is good for you"

"How"He said in his child voice.

"Well,it keeps you from going nuts"I said and I looked at me like I had grown a second head.

If you don't sleep for longer than 2 days you go crazy and start to see things,do you want that to happen to you",I asked.

"No"he said.

Then go to bed",I said and he covered himself with the blanket.

Shockingly enough,He was fast asleep,I then went to get some sleep myself.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

We were back in our room and Carlos was asleep.

He looked so peaceful when he slept.

I decided to get some sleep myself.

I put on my PJS and went to sleep,I would have to change the guys back tommorrow which made me sad.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 4,the next chapter should get to the point of the story.<p> 


	5. Camille  finds   out

Hi,this is the fifth chapter.

Logan's P.O.V.

Do I have to change them back?"I asked James who was at the table eating cereal.

"Yes,you do"he answered.

"But they are so cute!"I said

"Yeh,but we can't keep them like this"He said.

"Fine,i'll change them back",I replied.

"Good,now we just have to find them",he said looking panicked.

"You lost the kids!"I exclaimed sounding like a mother who lost her children.

"No,they are just misplaced"he said.

"Misplaced,I'll misplace you"

"Don't worry,I am sure they are somewhere in the building"he said trying to calm me.

"Yeh,in a building where no one knows them at this age"I screamed.

"What are we gonna say,we turned them into 5 year olds",I said.

"Maybe"He answered.

"Ogh,we better find them before anyone else does"I said and then we headed to look for them.

* * *

><p>In the Lobby.<p>

I was really panicked,wouldn't you be if you lost two 5 year olds?

"James why didn't you watch them"I asked him calmly.

"I did, but when we started arguing they must have snuck out"He said making it look like my fault.

"Okay,so this isn't entirely your fault"I apoloized.

"And I am sorry for arguing like an old married couple",he replied

"But we still need to find them,so where would they be"I said still panicked.

"Maybe in the park"James suggested,

"Maybe"I replied.

"Hey guys"we turned around to see Camille and the 5 year olds.

"Hey,who are these cuties"I said trying to soung convincing.

"I don't know,but they said they know you guys"she said pointing to us.

Yeh,we do,James kindof lost them"I replied.

"Hey,we lost them"he said.

I then got a slap to my face and she said,"How dare you lose two cuties like these".

"Ow,we were arguing",I said in pain.

"About what?"she asked.

"James why don't you take them for a walk while Camille and I go to the apartment and discuss this"I said.

"Sure"He said and then left with Kendall and Carlos.

"Come on Camille"I said and gragged her to the appartment.

* * *

><p>In appartment<p>

"So what is the explanation"she said.

"Well first of all those boys are Carlos and Kendall"I said.

"Yeh,I kind of figured that out"she replied.

"Well, I built this machine and tested it on them"I told her.

"And now we are going to change them back"I said.

"What about the loosing them"she qustioned.

Well,James and I were talking about changing them back when they snuck out"I answered.

"Oh,okay"she resonded.

"Please do not tell anyone",I said.

"Don't worry,I won't,if I get to help with them"She said.

"Fine"I said pulling out my phone and dialling James' number.

* * *

><p>Well,what do you think. Please read and review.<p> 


	6. Changing  them  back

Thank you to:Bieberhendersongrl, vikwhis13,lyokodreamer and BTR'S hot GF FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER.

On with the story.

James P.O.V.

"Okay guys we should head back to the apartment now"I said to Carlos and Kendall.

"Why"they both replied.

"Because Logan has something to do with you two"I responded.

"What".

"You can see when we get back home".

"But I want to know now".

"Kendall".

"But".

"Kendall".

"Fine".

"Lets go"I said and then we headed off.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V.<p>

"Okay they're on their way."I said to Camille.

"Good,now how does this thing work"she asked.

"Well,the people you test in on step inside , then you close the door and enter the age you want them to be"I answered.

"Well that sounds easy enough"she answered.

"It is"I replied.

I was really sad that I would have to change the guys back,but it had to be done.I then saw James come in with Carlos and Kendall.

"You ready guys"I ASKED.

"Sure"they replied.

* * *

><p>"So,we should go inside that thing and you press some buttons"Kendall asked.<p>

"That's kind of it"I replied.

"Ok"Carlos and Kendall said and entered the machine.

I closed the door and entered the age 16 then pressed the go button.

I was really sad that I was changing them back, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?Sorry it is so short. This is oviesly not the end and the next one won't be either.I have many plans for this story.<p> 


	7. Ohhh,this is a disaster

Well I decided to do a double update today.

Logan's P.O.V.

The machine had shook and smoked a lot more than last time,when it stopped,I told the guys to come out, when they did they looked the same,small, cute and mischeivious.

"Why are they still five"James and Camille asked.

"I don't know"I replied.

"Well, what went wrong"James asked.

"I don't know"I REPLIED.

"Well this is a disaster"James said.

As soon as he finished,a loud noise was heard from the machine,then it began to fall apart. This really couldn't be happening.

"Logan".

"Yes".

"Your an idiot".

"I know"I answered and left.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, still in Logan's P.O.V.<p>

Things were not going the way I planed.

I heard everyone come up and also heard James say"Why don't you guys go play in the prk,grown ups need to talk",then they ran off.

James and Camille came to me and said"What are we gonna do".

"I don't know"I answered.

"Things have not been goung the way I planned"I said.

It is okay Logan,we are here for you"Camille tried to comfort.

"Yeah"James added.

"Thanks guys"I answered.

"Anytime"they replied.

"Will you guys help me build another machine that will turn the guys back to normal"I asked.

"Sure"they answered.

"Okay,now all I have to do is get the parts"I said.

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V.<p>

Kendall and I were in the park sitting on a bench and talking about Logie's machine.

"It seemed kool"I said.

"Yeah,it did"He replied.

"I wonder why they tested it on us"I said.

"I don't know"Kendall replied.

We then saw a man with a black cloak come up to us. He looked like a nice person.

"Hi boys"he said,

"Hi"we said.

"Want some chicken"he asked sweetly.

"Sure"we answered and he gave us both a piece of chicken form a box he had.

As soon as I bit into it I felt sleepy.

I could see him smiling and I looked at Kendall and saw he was asleep.

I turned back to the guy and he was a blur.

Soon after,everything went black.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?Did you guys think it was over?<p> 


	8. Hawk,that  snake

Hey guys, this still my most popular story and I thank you. This chapter is kinda hard for me to write so no flames. Any way , thank you to vikwhis13 and lyokodreamer for reviewing the last chapter.

Logan's P.O.V.

Finding parts to make an ageifier isn't as easy as you may think. It is easier to make than the age shrinkifier, but the parts are harder to find.

The parts are : 3 metric tons of steel ,5 jumper cables, a glass screan, about 100 different buttons and and about 50 metal spoons, ohh and 5 gallons of melted metal.

Why we need all these things is simple, the machine has to be able to increase someone's age and bring it back to normal.

Most of the buttons are to make sure the guys stay at their normal age.I am so glad I won't be the only one looking for all these things, because it would be hard.

James and Camille are out looking for the guys so we can watch them, I was really glad the machine did not work on them.

I then heard my phone ring, when I answered it I heard James say" We can't find them".

* * *

><p>James P.O.V.<p>

Camille and I were looking for the guys so we could watch them.

We searched a good while but did not see them.

We then went over to one of the park benches, sitting down just feeling the breeze.

I felt something hit my foot and I looked down to see a piece of paper.

I took it up and read it, I was shocked by what I saw.

"What is it"Camille asked.

I showed her the paper and she said"Ohh no".

The paper said"I have the kids and will not give them back unless you join Hawk Records".

I pulled out my phone and dialed Logan's number, when he answered I said"We can't find them".

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V.<p>

I woke up to a dark room, seeing Kendall in the distance I ran to his side and shook him.

"What do you want"He asked.

"Do you know where we are" I asked.

"No"he replied.

We then saw a man open a door and enter the room.

"Hi boys"he said.

We did not answer because we knew this is the dude who took us.

"Why did you take us? "Kendall screamed.

"Because you are part of my plan"the man responded.

"Plan, what plan?"I asked.

"It has some thing to do with your James and Logan"he responded.

"What do you want with them?" Kendall asked ANGRILY.

"You will find out soon enough" he answered and left.

"Well that was weird" Kendall stated.

"What does he want with Logie and Jamie?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we will know soon enough" Kendall concluded.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter is interesting. Please read and review.<p> 


	9. Feelings   Of  The    Rushers

Hi people, this story is about one third of the way done counting this chapter.

Logan's P.O.V.

I was shocked to say the least, things were going wrong now adays.

I was now looking at the paper James and Camille showed me.

Hawk took them, but does he know that they are Carlos and Kendall?

"Well what are we gonna do?"James asked.

"I don't know"I said sadly.

"Well what are we gonna tell Gustavo?"James asked quickly.

"I don't know okay" I screamed and James lowered his head.

I am sorry James , its just that this is my fault"I said.

"I am sorry for asking all these qustions" He said.

"It's okay, we will get through this"I comforted.

I knew we would think of some way to get the guys back and I swear we will, we then heard my phone ring.

"It's Gustavo, should I answer it?"I asked and they nodded there heads.

When I answered he said" Logan you and the others need to get down here so we can rehearse some songs".

I responded with a yes and then hung up the phone, how was I going to explain this to Gustavo?

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V.<p>

"Are you okay"I asked Kendall, he looked sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine , why do you ask?"He asked me.

"Because you look sad"I responded.

"I am in a jail cell, I have to be sad"He screamed at me.

"That is not why you are sad "I said.

"How do you know?" He asked alittle pissed.

"Because I know" I responded.

"Fine , it is because I miss James" He atmitted.

"I knew it" I said.

"Do you mis Logan?" he asked me.

"Sure, he is my protecter" I said.

"And James is mine" he said.

"They both are our protectors" I said.

"Yeh, they definetly are " he agreed.

"So when are we getting out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know" He responded.

"Logan and James should be here to save us soon" he said.

"Okay, just make sure your not sad" I said.

"I'm not" he asured.

"Okay"I said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am " I responded.

"Okay bro" Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? Hate it , love it , review it anyway. Oh, I am planning to change my Pen name, What should I change it to?<p> 


	10. Turning them against their brothers

Hey, how you doing? Thanks to lyokodreamer and Bieberhendersongrl for reviewing the last chapter.

On with the story.

Logan's P.O.V.

James and I had just arrived at Rouque Records, we were wating to see what Gustavo would say to us.

"So, where are the other dogs?" Gustavo asked.

"They could not come" James said.

Why not?" Gustavo asked.

"Because, they had to sleep" James answered.

"Really."

"Yeh."

"Okay, now tell us the real reason?" KELLY comanded.

James and I looked at each other is of to ask permission.

"Okay, well Logan made this machine and tested it on Carlos and Kendall" James said.

"They got lost, but Camille found them and brought them to us" I SAID.

"Then we tried to change them back but the machine fell apart" James said.

"Then we sent them to the park and someone took them" James said.

"Then Camille and James went to look for them and they found this note" I said handing them the note.

They just staired at the note, anger and rage could be seen in their eyes.

"How could you let Hawk trap them?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry" James and I said.

"How old are they?" Gustavo

"Five" I answered.

"What, he is ging to trick them" Gustavo said worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hawk knows how to make people believe something that is not true" He answered.

"Well that could be bad" James said.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

We had been in the cell for hours.

We were becoming sad.

We saw the man who took us walk back into the room.

"Boys , I am going to tell you something."

"What is it " Carlos asked sadly.

"It is about your beloved James and Logan"He said smogly.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They experimented on you" he said.

"We know that" CARLOS SAID.

"No, you don't" he said.

"You are really 16 years old, they tested a machine on you and you became 5, now you can't be changed back" he said.

"They tested you like rats"he added.

"No they did not" Carlos screamed.

"Carlos calm down" I said and the guy left.

"Don't believe him" I said.

"I know, but it sounds like something they would do" He replied.

"True" I replied.

I could tell that Carlos was starting to be angry at Logan, I just wish this will work out.

* * *

><p>Well that was the chapter. what do you think? read and review this and my other stories.<p> 


	11. Plans  Part 1

Logan's P.O.V

"Do you have a plan to change them back?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, do you have a plan to get them back?" I asked.

"Not really" Gustavo said.

"How about we tell the police" Kelly sugested.

"That could work, but lets save it for later " James said.

"Okay" Kelly said.

"So, how are you going to change them back?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I am going to make another machine but I will need some parts" I answered.

"What parts do you need ?"

"Well I need: 3 metric tons of steel , 5 jumper cables, a glass screan , 100 buttons, 50 metal spoons and 5 gallons of melted metal."

"Hold on one minute"he said.

"Yah, it's me, yah we need the parts , okay" he said and hung up his phone.

Well, we don't have to worry about parts anymore" he said.

"Okay, well we still need to know how to get them back" James said.

"Well we can think about that later, now you two go back to the Palmwoods and wait for the parts and start building" Gustavo said.

"Okay" James and I said and we headed to the Palmwoods.

We were one step closer to changing the guys back, all we needed to do was get the guys back and build the machine.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

"I am sad " Carlos said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are in a jail cell" he replied.

"Me too, James and Logan should be here soon" I said.

"I don't want to there their names" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are evil" he said.

"No they are not" I said.

"Yah right" he said.

"Don't listen to that guy" I said.

"I am not" he said.

" It seems like it" I said.

"What ever" he said.

"What ever" I said.

Carlos is starting to turn against the guys, that can't be good.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? review please<p> 


	12. Plans Part 2

Thank you people who reviewed.

Logan's P.O.V.

James and I had just recieved the parts for the machine.

I had gotten more than I asked for , which I did not mind.

Now we were trying to find out what went where.

"So , what do we do?" James asked.

Well I have already cut up the stell and connected them, all you have to do now is add the buttons soak in melted metal and then the jumper cables to start it" I answered.

Well that sounds easy" James said sacastically.

"It is not that hard" I said.

Well it sounds like it" he replied.

"Well it is not" I said.

"Fine, but help me" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

Within minutes we had completed the machine, all we needed to do now was to start the machine.

I conected it to the jumper cables and started the machine, nothing happened , I tried again and this time it turned on.

So what about the rest of the materials

"We make another one" I said.

"Okay"he said.

We were one step closer to changing the guys back.

* * *

><p>Gustavo's P.O.V.<p>

"So do you have a plan" Kelly asked.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"What is it?" she asked.

You know those ID masks we have?" I asked.

"Yes " she answered.

Well , I thought we could use them to make our selves look like popo" I said.

"That actually sounds like a great idea" Kelly said.

"Good ,because there is no way that Hawk is taking the dogs away from me " I said.

We were going to win this round, and no one could stop us.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V.<p>

We have not seen that Hawk guys in hours .

We saw him then come in and look at us.

" So, do you think your friends are evil?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Yes" Carlos said.

"Do you want to help get them back?" he asked.

"Yes" Carlos said.

"No" I answered.

"Good I will tell you more later" the creep said.

When he left I turned to Carlos and said' " Are you nuts, how are you going to help take down our friends."

"I was pretending, when we catch them we will knock him out and continue with our lives" He said.

"Good plan" I said.

"Thanks." he said.

Carlos could come up with good plans at times.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? This story is about halfway finished. oh, I almost forgot, popo means police officer in Jamaican.<p> 


	13. Saving Carlos and Logan

Lyokodreamer - you are loyal to this story and I am glad.

Terry - I don't mind if you write stories on my reviews but leave a review please.

Anyway on with the story.

Logan's P.O.V.

"James hurry up" I screamed.

James and I were heading to Rocque Records because Gustavo said he found a way to get the guys back.

"I'm coming" he replied.

"You ready now?" I asked him.

"Yes lets go" he said and we headed out.

* * *

><p>At Rocque Records, still Logan's P.O.V.<p>

"So what's the plan Gustavo?" James asked.

"The plan is Kelly and I make ourselves look like police officers, knock Hawk out, lock him in a closet and then you guys find Carlos and Kendall" Gustavo said.

"Sounds good" James said.

"Yeah, but how are you going to make yourselves look like police?" I asked.

"We have some ID masks" Gustavo said.

"Sounds good now that I think about it, and the machines I made can cut through bars so we can get them out" I said.

"That's good" Kelly said.

"Yea it is ,now go get the machines and meet us back here in an hour" Gustavo said and everyone went to do what they had to do.

* * *

><p>Infront of Hawk Records, Logan's P.O.V.<p>

Gustavo and Kelly got out of the van, we had parked somewhere that Hawk wouldn't spot us.

You guys stay here till you hear the signal , he said and he and Kelly put on the ID masks and knocked on the door.

Hawk answered and they said they were the Health inspector and then Hawk said," As if I would believe that".

Kelly they took out a tazor and zaped Hawk, we got the signal and we entered the building and started to look for the guys.

We searched for about 10 minutes before we saw a cell, we went closer and we saw them.

"Guys" I shouted and they jumped up.

"James, Logan" they said.

"We're going to get you out you out of here" I said and James handed my the keys which I did not noticed he had.

I unlocked the cell and we ran back to the van where Gustavo drove back to Rocque Records.

When we got there we entered the building and James and I just hugged Kendall and Carlos.

"Should we change them back?" James asked.

"No, we can change them back tommorrow" I responded.

"Okay, let's go back to the Palmwoods to get some sleep" James said and we left Roqcue Records and headed to the Palmwoods.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, worked on my other stories. The next chapter is the last one for this story but there will be a sequel. Today is my birthday so Happy birthday to me. Read and review.<p> 


	14. Kendall and Carlos are Back

Last chapter, hope you enjoy.

Logan's P.O.V.

Today was a sad day in my life, the day the guys would be changed back to 16. I really didn't want them to be 16 again because I like their cute faces.

"Loagn, are you ready?" James asked me.

"I think so" I replied.

"Enter the age 16" I said and James did what I said.

"Now press go" I said and we both pressed go, a blue light came from the machines and they hit Carlos and Kendall.

They bagan to grow, when the machine said "Now sixteen", we stopped.

"Hey guys, how you feel?" I asked.

"Tired, did your machine work?" Carlos asked.

"Yeh, it did" I responded.

"What did Carlos and I do?" Kendall asked.

"How about we go upstairs and I will tell you about it" James suggested and then they went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, still Logan's P.O.V.<p>

"So, Hawk kidnapped us?" Carlos asked.

"Yeh, he did, he kept you captured for about 2 days" James replied.

"You guys also got lost" I said.

"Really, we did?" Carlos asked.

"Yep" James replied. Kendall then stood up and walked over to me.

"Logan, you know I love you, but you need to stop building things" he said.

"I will" I replied.

"Will you?" he asked.

"No, but I won't test them on you" I said.

"Okay, you can build your machines but don't test them on us" he said.

"I won't" I replied and everyone smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go the park, wanna come Carlos?" Kendall asked and he and Carlos went to the park.

"It was fun to take care of them" James said.

"Yeh, it was" I replied and began to get up.

"You going to work on another machine?" James asked.

"Yep" I replied and went down to my lab.

* * *

><p>Well there is the final chapter. I enjoyed this story so much, I still can't believe it's over. There will be two sequels to this so they will be up soon. I love you all, read and review.<p>

~~~~Ainsworth the Writer~~~~


End file.
